Another Day at the Beach
300px Another Day at the Beach is a bonus video on the Halo 2 Multiplayer Map Pack. It details what happens to the second Pelican after being shot down by the Scarab in the cinematic before the level Outskirts. Characters Covenant * Special Operations Elite KIA (Killed by GySgt Stacker, with the help of Pvt. Butkis) * Jackal Sniper KIA (Sniped by Lance Corporal Jones) * Two Minor Grunts, One Wounded First escapes successfully. Second is strangled by Elite but thrown away before death as he yells when thrown. United Nations Space Command *The Master Chief: (seen standing in the troop bay of a Pelican) *Cortana: (Voice Only) Marines *Unknown, Recon: (Voice Only) *Unknown, Pelican Pilot: (Voice Only) *Sergeant Johnson: (Voice Only) Orbital Drop Shock Troopers *Butkis, Private *Jones, Lance Corporal *O'Brien, Private: KIA - Killed in Pelican crash *Walpole, Private *Stacker, Gunnery Sergeant *Unknown, Pelican Pilot: KIA - Killed in Pelican crash *Unknown, Pelican Co-Pilot: KIA - Killed in Pelican crash Synopsis The second Pelican, that is shot down in the first cutscene of Outskirts, flies over Hotel Zanzibar and is spotted by a Special Operations Elite. Private O'Brien and the Pelican's pilots are killed in the crash, and Sergeant Stacker tells the remaining 3 ODSTs (Butkis, Jones, and Walpole) to grab their tags and ammo. The Elite sends in two Minor Grunts and a Jackal Sniper to engage them, and the sniper nearly hits Butkis. Jones, the squad's sniper, easily takes him out. The Jackal's body falls from the ledge and lands next to the Grunts, scaring them back to their previous location. The first Grunt gets by the Elite, however, he manages to grab the second one by the neck, then throws him aside. He then activates his Active Camouflage and leaps down towards the ODSTs. The Elite takes out his Energy Sword and slashes at Butkis, connecting with the ODST's Battle Rifle and cleanly severing it, Butkis falls and and grabs a Plasma Pistol, originally in the possession of the Grunt. The Elite then throws a Plasma Grenade at the Walpole's helmet. Walpole yelps in surprise and takes the helmet off and throws it, and the helmet explodes next to the Elite, deactivating his Active Camouflage. The Elite grabs Jones and uses him as a hostage, with the Energy Sword at his throat. Jones tells the ODSTs to take him out, Butkis fires an overcharged Plasma Pistol and takes out his shields, and Stacker finishes him off with his Battle Rifle. The Elite falls and drops his Energy Sword, slowly his hand unclenches, deactivating the Energy Sword. Cortana contacts Stacker and tells him to find a safe spot and that they'll come to him, whilst the ODST's congregate around the dead Elite, with Walpole delivering a swift kick to the corpse.Another Day at the Beach, Multiplayer Map Pack Script Unknown Recon Marine (Radio): Immediate; Grid kilo 23 is hot. Recommend mission abort. Pilot (Radio): Roger, recon. (To Sergeant Johnson) It's your call, Sarge. Sergeant Johnson: We're going in. Get tactical, Marines! (5 ODST's inside the troop bay. Stacker is sitting between the troop bay and the cockpit. O'Brien and Walpole to the left, Jones and Butkus to the right.) Stacker: You heard the man, boys. It's time for some hazard pay! (Butkis cocks his Battle Rifle. While O'Brien hits Walpole's arm. Jones is sitting in the corner with his Sniper Rifle.) Pilot: Thirty seconds out... stand by to... whoa... (Pelicans fly by) (Scarab fires its cannon at Stacker's Pelican, while it uses its turret against the Master Chief's dropship) (Scarab's beam lashes across the Pelican's top, causing it to lurch and begin to smoke) (Centre Pelican veers 135 degrees to the left to evade the plasma bolts vainly, as shots connect and flips dropship over) (Cuts to outside of the Hotel Zanzibar) (The Helljumpers' Pelican, with its engines screaming and burning, flies fast over the Hotel Zanzibar) (A group of Covenant stand on the third floor) Elite (looks up): Wort Wort Wort! (Grunts mumble words) (Pelican crash lands behind Hotel Zanzibar. Butkis stands up from being moved from the right to the left side of the Pelican. Walpole is sitting in the same place checking on O'Brien to his right. Jones is on the left side on the ground crawling to the cockpit. Stacker, bleeding at the temple, is using the Pelican's wall for support.) Stacker (coughs): Status! (Walpole looks up from O'Brien's body) Walpole: Sir, O'Brien's down. (Jones looks towards Stacker after peering inside the cockpit) Jones: We lost our pilots too. Stacker: Grab their tags and ammo. Butkis: (looks out of the Pelican): Sarge, we better get moving. Stacker(joins Butkis): Agreed. We'll find better cover in those buildings. Butkis, you take point. (Cut to Elite) (The Elite stands on the building and looks at the crashed Pelican, commands the Grunts to move to the second floor and the Jackal to stay back and snipe.) (Cut to the ODSTs. They find cover behind a wall. Butkis looks out and nearly gets killed by the sniper Jackal.) Butkis: Hello! Sniper...3rd floor to the left. Jones: Here, let me give him my "Welcome to Earth" gift basket. (Puts Sniper Rifle above cover and shoots the Jackal down) (The Jackal's body falls from the ledge and lands next to the Grunts, scaring them back to their previous location. 2 frag grenades explodes nearby.) (The first Grunt runs by the Elite, however, he manages to grab the second one by the neck, growls loudly at him while the Grunt becomes even more panicked. The elite then throws him aside. He then activates his Active Camouflage and jumps down towards the ODSTs.) (Cut to ODSTs. They walk toward the ground floor of the hotel. Suddenly, the Elite activates its' Energy Sword and slices at Butkis, cutting his Battle Rifle in half.) Butkis: Woah...! (Butkis falls down. He stands up wielding a Plasma Pistol. He charges it so he could use the overload.) Stacker: Damn, where is he? Anybody see him? (The ODSTs scan the area in a defense position.) (A plasma grenade is seen flying through the air and sticks to Walpole's helmet. He grunts in surprise and throws the helmet away. It explodes near the Elite, deactivating its' active camouflage.) (The Elite grabs Jones by the neck and uses him as a hostage, with the Energy Sword at the ready. Butkis charges his Plasma Pistol, while Stacker and Walpole aim their Battle Rifles at the alien.) (Elite starts to say something, which is most likely threats. It roars at them.) Jones (struggling, groans): Take him, guys!... (Elite continues to roar) Stacker: Cook the bastard. (Butkis discharges the Plasma Pistol, taking down its' shields. Stacker fires a Battle Rifle burst at the Elite. The Elite dies. It's hand slowly unclenching the Energy Sword, deactivating it, while Jones rubs his neck gasping.) Cortana (Radio): Second squad, this is Cortana. What is your status, over? (Stacker helps Jones stand up.) Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker (Radio): We're operational, Ma'am. Barely. Our pilots didn't make it. (Walpole kicks the Elite's body over and stares at it.) Cortana (Radio): Find a hole, stay put. We'll come to you. Trivia *The names of the ODSTs are the names of several of the animators at Bungie Studios. *All of the names of the ODSTs were shown in the Halo 2: Killtacular documentary during the cinematic design part. *This is the only time the Pelicans engines are shown as blue with exhaust effects, while in the Campaign's cutscene the Pelicans engines had no exhaust and were black. *Sergeant Pete Stacker has ODST Body Suit in the video, but when you reach Hotel Zanzibar in Outskirts he is wearing a marine uniform. *The name of the video is likely a reference to part three of Outskirts, titled A Day At The Beach. *In the scene where the camera circles around the ODSTs that are looking for the cloaked elite, Private Jones is carrying an extremely large magnum. Sources Category:Cinematics Category: Halo 2